Souvenirs
by lumi's
Summary: Après une dispute Milo S'enfuit du sanctuaire et erre dans les rues d'Athènes eb plongeant dans ses souvenirs.


Titre : Souvenirs

Titre : Souvenirs  
Auteur/Artiste : Lumis33  
Couple : Milo X Kanon  
Fandom : Saint Seiya  
Thème (numéro et nom) : 20 – Premières fois  
Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Mr Kurumada, à mon plus grand malheur.

Milo errait sans but, les mains dans les poches de son jean, il marchait depuis plus de 2 heures maintenant espérant réussir à se calmer sans grand succès. Ces pas l'amenèrent jusqu'à un parc peu fréquenté, il s'assit sur l'un des bancs en soupirant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui? Pourquoi voulait-il toujours avoir le dernier mot?

Il posa ses bras sur le dossier du banc laissant sa tête se balancer en arrière en un mouvement de négation. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, une fois de plus son caractère impétueux et jaloux l'avait poussé à faire une scène à l'homme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, celui pour qui son rôle de défenseur d'Athéna passait au second plan, celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis sa première année au sanctuaire, 15 ans maintenant qu'il l'aimait, longtemps il avait dû garder ses sentiments pour lui.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Peu après sa deuxième année passée au sanctuaire, une dispute avait opposé les jumeaux, Milo qui s'échappait souvent de la surveillance de Carlos, avait tout vu, Saga venait d'enfermer son frère au Cap Sounion, le petit garçon qui devait des années plus tard devenir le chevalier du scorpion pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en voyant celui qu'il considérait un peu comme son modèle, être enfermé de la sorte. A partir de cet instant il venait le voir tous les jours, bravant l'interdiction de son maître de s'aventurer dans cette partie du domaine.

Souvent il lui apportait de quoi manger sans jamais lui parler, il pouvait rester là des heures sans prononcer une parole. De toute façon le cadet des gémeaux n'était pas non plus un grand parleur, il semblait haïr la terre entière. Pourtant Milo pouvait de temps en temps apercevoir un sourire sur ce visage qu'il aimait tant, quand Kanon le voyait arriver. Un jour Milo avait pris une telle correction par Carlos pour avoir désobéit et chaparder de la nourriture qu'il était couvert de bleus et égratignures de la tête aux pieds, Kanon avait alors essayé de briser les barreaux qui le retenait prisonnier, sans succès, il avait fait promettre au jeune Milo de ne jamais plus se laisser faire, il lui avait rétorqué qu'il essayerait mais vu sa frêle stature face à Carlos, il allait avoir du mal.

Quelques semaines plus tard Milo venait comme à son habitude voir Kanon, quand il arriva devant la grille, il ne vit aucune mains s'y agripper, il laissa tomber le petit panier qu'il tenait et courut jusqu'à la prison, vide, elle était vide, Milo hurla le nom de Kanon, suppliant Athéna de le faire revenir. A la tombée de la nuit il rentra chez lui le cœur et le corps aussi lourd qu'un amas de pierre, il se coucha dans son lit et ne décrocha pas une parole à ses camarades de chambre et ne donnant aucune explications à Carlos pour son retard, ce qui lui valut d'être tiré du lit par les cheveux et une bonne volée de coup de ceinture qui l'empêcherait de s'asseoir pendant au moins 3 jours, mais Carlos ne s'arrêta pas là, il le traîna sur à peu prés 800 mètres et le fit coucher à le belle étoile lui attachant les poignets à un rocher, le privant par la même de souper, mais Milo s'en fichait, pour lui la punition n'était pas terrible, il venait de perdre un être qui lui été cher.

Quand Milo se retrouva seul il laissa enfin ses larmes couler, suppliant encore et encore Kanon de revenir. Un moment il avait cru qu'il l'avait entendu quand il avait ressentit le cosmos du gémeau dans la nuit. Mais personne ne vint le libérer et il pleura de nouveau avant de sombrer dans un sommeil emplit de cauchemars. Le lendemain un garde vint le libérer, il retourna à son entraînement et fut surpris de découvrir Sacha un des gardes du palais à l'endroit où se trouver d'habitude Carlos, un de ses camarades lui apprit que leur maître avait été retrouvé mort au petit matin avec une inscription à côté de lui disant : " Je suis un monstre qui ne mérite pas d'entraîner des futurs Saint d'or". Milo sourit intérieurement, il savait qui avait fait ça et mentalement le remercia.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Milo essuya une larme du revers de la main, cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas repensé à cette période de sa vie et aujourd'hui il venait de tout perdre sur un coup de tête, il se ressaisit NON!! Ce n'était pas un coup de tête, il avait toutes les raisons de s'être mis en colère.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il venait de rentrer de mission après être allé faire son rapport au Pop, il était passé chez lui pour prendre une douche et se changer avant de descendre 5 temples plus bas pour le voir, cela faisait 15 jours qu'il n'était pas revenu et tout son corps le réclamait, il entra dans le temple des gémeaux à pas de loup pour le surprendre, mais ce fut lui qui fut surpris de trouver son homme allongé sur le dos sur le canapé ne portant qu'un caleçon, une servante à califourchon sur lui. Milo n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il s'absentait 15 jours et à son retour il trouvait Kanon le trompant avec une femme de surcroît, la servante n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que le scorpion la jeta dehors sans ménagement, il retourna ensuite voir Kanon pour tenter d'avoir une explication, mais ce dernier ne dit pas un mot, bien que Milo l'insultait de tous les noms, à bout de patience et sentant sa colère augmenter face à son mutisme le scorpion sortit du temple non sans avoir démoli au passage une colonnes pour se défouler, il descendit le reste des temples en courant avant de partir pour Athènes à la vitesse de la lumière pour atterrir dans ce parc.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il n'en pouvait plus de rester assis là, et en même temps ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, il était persuadé que plusieurs de ses frères l'attendaient dans son salon avec une explication plus ou moins bonne à lui donner, il voyait très bien Angelo se dandiner de droite à gauche en lui racontant sa version des faits ou encore Mu baisser les yeux en lui racontant la sienne, depuis le temps il avait appris à comprendre leurs petites manies quand ils mentaient. Et puis il savait pertinemment qu'ils allaient prendre sa défense. Comment avait-il pu faire ça, 15 jours c'étaient pas la mer à boire, il n'avait donc aucun respect pour lui qu'il eut besoin de se satisfaire avec une femme. Milo referma les yeux, replongeant de nouveau dans ses souvenirs.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

La guerre contre Poséidon venait de prendre fin, tout allait enfin pouvoir redevenir normal, Seiya et les bronzes venaient de rentrer avec Athéna, la déesse avait pris quelques jours de repos, avant de convoquer tout le monde pour leur faire un compte-rendu de la situation. Milo écoutait distraitement après tout ils n'avaient pas eu droit de participer à cette bataille alors à quoi bon de savoir comment elle s'était déroulée de plus elle était en train de faire l'éloge des bronzes alors que c'était leur devoir de la protéger. Tout à coup son attention se reporta sur ce qu'elle racontait, elle parlait de l'instigateur de toutes ces guerres Kanon du dragon des mers, frère de Saga des gémeaux, il l'écouta avec attention, il sentit grandir en lui une grande joie de le savoir vivant et aussi de la colère qu'il n'ait jamais pensé à lui donner de ces nouvelles. 11 ans s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière rencontre, le petit garçon qu'il était à l'époque avait bien grandi et ce n'était pas le seul, les sentiments fraternel qu'il vouait à l'égard de Kanon avait peu à fait place à de l'amour, un amour pur, il se demanda si il avait changé, sa vie passé au sanctuaire sous marin l'avait-il assagit ou alors en voulait il encore à la terre entière? À la vue de ce qu'elle venait de raconter il y avait encore un espoir qu'il change.

Sans s'en rendre compte il avait de nouveau déconnecté de la réalité, ce fut Aiolia qui l'y ramena en lui tapotant l'épaule pour le prévenir que la réunion était finie et l'inviter à rentrer chez lui, tout le monde était déjà parti. Milo se sentait un peu bête de s'être fait surprendre à rêvasser. Il rentra chez lui le cœur en joie tandis que son esprit fulminer de colère, curieux mélange que la colère et l'amour réunit en un seul être. 3 mois passèrent au cours desquels pour approcher Milo, il fallait mieux prendre ces précautions, Aiolia son ami de toujours en avait malheureusement fait les frais quelques jours après la réunion d'avec Athéna.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Milo émergea de ses pensées, il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ça, il se leva et marcha d'un pas à peu prés calme dans les rues d'Athènes encore noire de monde, cette foule lui fit un bien fou, il pouvait passer inaperçu tout en étant entouré de personnes différentes. Il trouva un bar ouvert et y entra, s'installa au comptoir et commanda un double whisky se, qu'il vida d'une traite, il tapa le bar avec le verre pour que le barman lui en resserve un autre. Mais cette fois il joua un moment avec le liquide doré le faisant tourner et replongea de nouveau dans ses souvenirs.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

La guerre sainte contre Hadès venait de commencer, il était le dernier rempart avant la chambre d'Athéna, il était posté dans le grand hall de son temple surveillant et s'inquiétant pour les quelques chevaliers d'or encore en vie, quelques heures auparavant, il était allé avec eux se promener sur la plage, seul Shakka n'avait pas voulu venir, avec Aiolia et Mü ils avaient bien rient devant la mine gênée d'Aldébarran quand la jeune fille lui avait remis une fleur. Le grand et fier taureau intimidé par une enfant, le lion et lui l'avaient énormément taquiné à ce sujet, Mü avait eu toutes les peines du monde à calmer le chevalier de la 2ème maison, mais comme toujours ils avaient fini par faire la paix, après tout ce n'était pas bien méchant et Aldébarran s'était surtout fâché pour la forme, depuis longtemps il savait que ces deux là étaient de vrai plaisantins.

Et maintenant ils étaient tous là à devoir à nouveau se battre, Milo leva les yeux vers le ciel où la course folle des étoiles ne cessait d'augmenter, Hadès rappelait à lui ses troupes, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'ils viennent jusqu'à eux. Le scorpion soupira de dépit, pourquoi les dieux avaient-ils un tels besoin de se faire la guerre, ne s'occupant pas des pauvres humains qui devaient se sacrifier pour leur gloire, il se mit à douter de son engagement envers Athéna, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soient eux qui meurt? Pourquoi les Dieux ne réglaient pas ça entre eux? Après tout ils étaient immortels.

Non son rôle était de sacrifier sa vie si besoin pour que sa déesse vive, dans le fond cela lui allait parfaitement, il pourrait enfin retrouver ses amis morts pendant la bataille du sanctuaire, Camus, Shura, Saga, Aphrodite, Deathmask et peut être avec un peu de chance Kanon, il allait peut être enfin pouvoir lui dire ses sentiments, peut être que dans l'autre monde, le jumeau aurait moins de haine en lui.

Machinalement il regarda vers le palais, un puissant cosmos s'y faisait ressentir sans réfléchir Milo prit le passage secret et arriva dans la chambre d'Athéna. Il discuta un peu avec sa déesse voulant s'assurer que tout allait bien, au lieu de ça elle lui apprit que le cosmos inconnu était celui de Kanon et qu'il était venu les aider à protéger le sanctuaire. Il ne pouvait y croire, il était ici, comment cet individu qu'il aimait par-dessus tout et qui les avaient trahis pouvait prétendre défendre le sanctuaire, jamais il ne le laisserai faire, il se dirigea en hâte vers la salle du trône, Saga venait de lancer sa "Galaxian Explosion", il le trouva à terre sa colère se fit plus forte que son amour pour lui, il fallait qu'il assouvisse sa soif de vengeance qu'il ruminait depuis des semaines, il l'attaqua avec "Scarlett Needle" mais au moment de lui donner le coup fatal, il ne put se résoudre à le tuer et il fit en sorte de stopper l'hémorragie qui se répandait en lui avant de lui souhaiter la bienvenue en tant que chevalier des gémeaux. Après tout il avait le sentiment que de toute façon tout le monde allait périr lors de cette guerre sainte, il ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable et il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais accepter de mourir sans s'être complètement absout de ses fautes.

Il n'avait pas eu tord Shakka venait de mourir, les rebelles montaient les temples à toutes vitesse, il se retrouva en compagnie de Mü et Aiolia en face d'eux Saga, Shura, Camus prenant position pour l'"Athéna Exclamation", comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là, eux le fleuron des chevaliers d'or, pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur leur sort, ils l'avaient choisi maintenant ils voulaient la tête d'Athéna et jamais lui Milo du Scorpion ne les laisseraient faire. Leur attaque fut contrée par les bronzes, Athéna leur ordonna d'amener les 3 renégats devant elle, ils obéirent de mauvaise grâce, ils auraient de loin préférer les détruire de leurs propres mains, devant le palais les 3 ors se délestèrent de leur fardeau sans ménagement au pied de leur déesse, Kanon était auprès d'elle tenant dans ses mains un coffret qu'il remit à Saga. Milo s'efforçait de garder les yeux sur sa déesse de peur que ses sentiments pour l'ex-marina ne transparaissent.

Athéna se donna la mort et son corps disparu. Saga et les autres s'en allèrent suivi de prés par Aiolia, Mü et lui, ils avaient une mission!! Tuer Hadès était bien plus important que de déclarer sa flamme au Gémeau. Il était à présent dans le Cocyte en compagnie de deux de ses frères d'armes inconscient à la limite entre la vie et la mort, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir le cosmos de Kanon, puissant, brillant combattant contre celui qui les avait envoyé ici si facilement. Enfin ils émergèrent grâce au cosmos d'Athéna, elle avait besoin d'eux. Ils allèrent rejoindre Shakka et Dohko devant le mur des lamentations, après une tentative ratée pour briser ce mur, les armures des disparut apparurent, il n'en manquait plus qu'une, elle arriva quelques instant plus tard et Milo sentit son cœur se briser en miettes quand le cosmos de Kanon disparut avec celui du Wyvern, il ne devait pas pleurer, pas maintenant dans peu de temps il allait le retrouver, dans peu de temps il pourrait enfin l'étreindre contre son cœur pour l'éternité.

Il vit Aioros bander son arc, il devait accomplir son devoir sans faillir, ensemble les 12 chevaliers d'ors brisèrent ce mur maudit et ensemble ils disparurent pour toujours.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Milo rouvrit les yeux le barman le fixait peut être pensait-il qu'il s'était endormit, il vida son verre d'une traite, se leva, paya ses consommations, avant de sortir du bar et de prendre la direction du sanctuaire. Il aurait pu s'y téléporter, mais il avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour remettre ses idées en place et le frais de la nuit l'y aidera. Irait-il le voir à son arrivée? Ou alors peut être l'attendait-il chez lui?

Il voulait le voir et en même temps qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire. Lui dirait-il la vérité ou inventerait-il une histoire à dormir debout? Pourquoi personne ne l'avait prévenu? Camus savait où le trouver, Shion et Dohko aussi. Pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit qu'aimer pouvait faire si mal?

Pourtant il n'avait pas toujours eu aussi mal?

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Milo se sentait bien, on aurait dit qu'il se trouvait dans un lit de plumes, certaines d'entre elles venait lui chatouiller le nez, il voulait ouvrir les yeux pour voir où il se trouvait, mais n'en avait pas la force, son corps semblait peser plusieurs tonnes, malgré tout il entendait des voix familières, elles avaient une intonation grave. Que se passait-il? Au prix d'un effort qui lui parut surhumain il ouvrit les yeux, une cascade de cheveux mauves se trouvait autour de lui, il releva un peu la tête pour apercevoir sa déesse, elle lui parlait, le rassurait mais lui ne l'écoutait pas des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues mouillant son oreiller.

Pourquoi était-il en vie? Il ne voulait pas, il voulait le retrouver, il n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour le chercher. Trop fatigué pour chercher une réponse à toutes les questions qui lui venaient en tête Milo referma les yeux et s'endormit. Quand il se réveilla plusieurs jours plus tard, il sentait une présence auprès de lui, il ouvrit les yeux pour savoir qui était là, mais il ne vit qu'un plafond blanc, un néon qui lui fit mal aux yeux, machinalement il plaça sa main au dessus d'eux pour s'en protéger. Il fut alors secoué dans tous les sens comme un prunier duquel le récolteur voulait en faire tomber le plus de fruits possible, et cette voix il la connaissait, c'était Aiolia son ami d'enfance, quand enfin il arrêta de bouger, Milo tourna la tête pour le voir, cela devait faire un moment qu'il le veillait, il avait des cernes bleues voire noire sous les yeux, les cheveux hirsutes, enfin plus que d'habitude, et une barbe à un stade avancée. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Milo ce fut les larmes, le Lion n'était pas du genre à pleurer facilement.

"- Pourquoi…pleures-tu?

- Imbécile! Ça fait des semaines que tu es là, on a cru que jamais tu te réveillerais!

- On?

- Oui on est tous revenu à la vie, même Shion

- Kanon?

- Peu enclin à nous parler mais vivant. lâcha Aiolia sèchement

- Veut voir. dit Milo en essayant de se lever."

Mais à peine eut-il réussi à se mettre sur ses coudes que la tête lui tourna et il retomba lourdement sur le lit en gémissant de douleur. Aiolia secoua la tête, le sermonnant de rester tranquille encore quelques jours le temps de reprendre des forces. Le Lion sortit de la chambre, laissant Milo pensif et en colère contre ce fichu corps qui ne lui avait pas permis d'aller voir celui qu'il aimait, il ne resta pas longtemps seul, le Lion venait de rentrer dans la chambre suivit de Camus, Mü et un médecin, ce dernier vérifia ses fonctions vitales avant de déclarer que tout allait bien.

Milo eu envi de hurler le contraire mais se retint. Il était là vivant, faible, incapable de bouger. Et EUX, le regardait avec de la pitié dans leurs yeux.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

De la pitié c'est tout ce qu'il aurait s'il rentrait chez lui maintenant, il leva la tête, de l'endroit où il se trouvait il pouvait apercevoir la grande horloge se dessiner dans la nuit, en forçant un peu il pouvait même distinguer quelques uns des temples du haut. Décidément rien ne c'était passé comme prévu aujourd'hui. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la plage, la lune était pleine et sa douce lumière se reflétait sur la surface de l'eau, Milo s'assit sur le sable se laissant apaiser par le bruit des vagues venant se jeter contre les rochers.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Six mois qu'il avait récupéré toutes ses facultés, il s'entraînait comme tous les matins avec les autres ors, de toute façon ils n'avaient pas eu le choix c'était un ordre du Pop, pour faciliter la communication et la cohésion entre eux, et cela fonctionnait plutôt bien, les ors se voyaient souvent en dehors des entraînements pour des soirées qui se finissaient souvent très tard le lendemain matin et des chevaliers pas très frais au réveil, un peu comme ce matin. Milo les regardaient arriver au compte goutte, portant presque tous des lunettes noires alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever, certains titubaient encore, d'autres se tenaient fermement la tête entre les mains promettant à quiconque ferait du bruit de les envoyer en enfer. Comme d'habitude Aiolia vint lui faire la morale pour son absence à cette soirée et comme d'habitude Milo ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne voulait pas faire semblant que tout allait bien et n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage d'aller parler à l'ex-dragon des mers qui depuis sa résurrection l'évitait comme la peste, il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir, de toute façon chacun avait sa vie d'avant et sa vie actuelle.

Et cette dernière était différente en tout point de vue de l'ancienne, plus aucune guerre sainte n'était prévue et les chevaliers pouvaient enfin aspirer à une vie tranquille et sans encombre et tous le ressentaient comme une seconde chance de pouvoir enfin vivre heureux et n'avaient pas tardé à déclarer leur flamme à l'être aimé souvent en secret depuis des années, C'est ainsi que petit à petit des couples se formèrent au domaine, Aphrodite était avec DeathMask qui maintenant se faisait appeler Angelo, Camus avec Shura, Saga avec Aioros même si Milo se demandait souvent comment ces deux là avaient bien pu finir par s'aimer, Mü avec Aldébarran, Le sage Shakka avec l'impétueux et imprévisible Aiolia. En fait il était le seul célibataire du zodiaque, Kanon allant d'une conquête à une autre aussi facilement qu'il changeait de chemise, d'ailleurs il ne s'en cachait pas, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer le détresse du scorpion.

Tout à coup il y eu une lumière aveuglante, un grand fracas, des cris, une douleur lancinante dans son bras droit, Milo ferma les yeux, quand il les rouvrit quelques heures plus tard, il était allongé dans un lit, il visualisa la pièce, ce n'était pas chez lui, la table de chevet était à gauche alors que lui la préférait à droite, il se releva la douleur au bras ne se faisait pas trop ressentir, il continua d'observer la chambre, mais où était-il? Pas chez Camus, il n'y avait pas cette odeur de neige si caractéristique au temple du verseau, ni chez Aiolia la pièce était bien trop rangée pour que se soit la sienne. Il s'assit dans le lit, constatant au passage qu'on l'avait délesté de ses vêtements, il ne lui restait que son caleçon. Il se leva, enfila un pantalon qui était posé sur une des chaises prés du lit et tituba jusqu'à la porte, il l'ouvrit et longea le long couloir pour arriver dans un salon, qu'il ne reconnut pas, il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur la pièce, un canapé rouge, une table basse en verre, des tableaux aux murs, mais aucune photo des occupants, pourtant il était sûr d'être dans un des douze temples mais lequel? Il se maudit de ne pas avoir voulu participer aux soirées données par les ors, au moins il aurait sût où il se trouvait. Il continua à avancer, ses jambes le portant difficilement, il arriva à une autre porte, une odeur de café s'en émanait, doucement il ouvrit la porte pour ne pas faire peur à l'occupant de ce temple, il avança jusqu'à la petite table ronde et fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard, machinalement il enregistra chaque détail de la pièce, la couleur acajou des meubles en bois, l'évier en grès gris, la plaque de cuisson couleur noire, ou encore le grand frigo gris, tout était bien rangé, chaque ustensile à sa place.

"- Enfin réveillé. Tu nous as fais une sacrée peur tu sais.

- Qu'est-ce qui sait passé? demanda Milo essayant de garder son calme

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas? Assieds toi tu es encore faible.

- Pas vraiment, je me souviens des cris, une douleur, une lumière et après plus rien. dit Milo en obéissant

- Ton steak à point ou bleu? demanda Kanon en passant derrière le plan de travail

- Bleu... Pourquoi je suis ici?

- Parce que... c'est à dire ... que ... je suis responsable de ta blessure, mais c'était un accident, une erreur de trajectoire, et je ne voulais pas me sentir coupable de te laisser seul chez toi dans cet état. dit Kanon en revenant avec deux assiettes sur lesquelles reposaient un immense steak et une salade. Bon appétit

- Merci."

Milo voulut prendre l'assiette que lui tendait le gémeau mais on bras droit se rappela à lui et il manqua de la faire se renverser. Kanon blêmit en rattrapant cette dernière de justesse avant de la poser devant le scorpion, il posa la sienne quelques centimètres plus loin avant de prendre les couverts de Milo pour lui couper son steak délicatement. Ce dernier sentit son cœur se mettre à battre à toute allure, il venait de le voir s'inquiéter pour lui, peut être que? Non! Il se gifla mentalement, il se sentait juste coupable, rien de plus, il ne devait pas commencer à s'imaginer quoique ce soit d'autre. Mais il était trop prés, beaucoup trop prés de lui, il pouvait sentir cette odeur iodée qui lui allait si bien, comme si il sortait de la mer. Milo essayait tant bien que mal de calmer les battements de son cœur et de ne pas sauter sur ces lèvres charnues, ce corps parfait, il devait penser à autre chose, mais ce n'était vraiment pas évident, tout en Kanon plaisait au scorpion,sa façon d'ouvrir la bouche lentement avant d'y engouffrer sa fourchette, sa façon de replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, était-il seulement conscient que chacun de ces gestes provoquer une réaction chez Milo qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. A la fin du repas Kanon débarrassa la table avant de préparer deux cafés qu'il emmena au salon, invitant Milo à le rejoindre, ce dernier s'assit sur le canapé essayant de trouver une position confortable et avec son épaule ça n'allait pas être chose facile, le gémeau posa les deux cafés sur la table basse avant de s'installer à côté de Milo, il posa une main sur l'épaule douloureuse de scorpion qui sursauta plus par surprise que de douleur, une fois de plus son cœur s'emballa et pour que son trouble passe inaperçu il garda les yeux braqués à terre, il sentit le cosmos du gémeau l'envelopper et une chaleur diffuse de répandre dans son épaule. Milo voulut reculer, échapper à cette proximité, mais le gémeau resserra encore sa prise sur lui. Plus il le serrait plus Milo avait du mal à respirer calmement, s'en était-il rendu compte? Allait-il jouer avec lui? Au bout d'un moment il finit par le lâcher, Milo recule de façon brusque avant de se lever et de se téléporter dans son temple, où il s'allongea sur son canapé essayant de se calmer, d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer, mais la chaleur n'avait pas tout à fait disparue, il ferma les yeux pour sombrer dans un sommeil emplit de rêves érotiques.

**OooOoOoOoOoO**

Machinalement le scorpion avait passé sa main gauche sur son épaule droite, leur premier contact, il sourit en y repensant dans le fond cette dispute avait du bon, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus repenser à tout ça, avec le temps il avait fini par croire que Kanon lui appartenait et c'était vrai, mais il avait oublié une chose importante, la conquête de l'autre, le surprendre par des petits mots doux déposés sur la table le matin ou encore un petit cadeau juste comme ça. Milo n'avait plus fait ça depuis que le gémeau était venu vivre avec lui et pourrait-il encore le faire? Des bruits de pas retentir dans son dos, une main ferme se posa sur son épaule, Milo tourna la tête pour voir la silhouette imposante d' Aldébarran, ce dernier s'assit gracieusement à côté de lui, il était toujours surpris de sa souplesse, plusieurs fois lors de leurs entraînements il le lui avait fait remarquer. Mais ce soir le taureau avait la mine sombre, il regarda Milo esquissant un sourire qui contrastait avec ces prunelles tristes.

"- Ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche. dit il d'un ton amical

- Désolé.

- Ne le sois pas. Ça fais bien longtemps que le petit Milo n'avait pas fait de fugue. Mais à l'époque c'était pour aller le voir, maintenant c'est pour le fuir.

- Co... Comment? articula Milo surpris

- Aiolia s'inquiète pour toi, dans un accès de colère il a lancé cette petite anecdote en jurant sur Athéna que si on ne te retrouvai pas avant le lever du jour, il tuerai Kanon.

- Le connaissant, il en serait capable. soupira Milo

- En effet, surtout que ça serait facile pour lui à l'heure actuelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Aiolia serait devenu un surhomme en mon absence?

- Non loin de la, mais Kanon, lui est plus faible...

- Ne ment pas, il était en train de ... Milo ne pu finir sa phrase des larmes coulant en vagues le long de ses joues.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, puisque Shion n'a pas jugé utile de te le dire, je vais le faire, Kanon a été blessé il y a trois jours lors d'un entraînement l'opposant à Saga et Shakka, ça été un beau combat jusqu'à ce que Kanon reçoive un coup au niveau de la colonne vertébrale par Saga, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, mais le fait est que Kanon souffrait le martyre. Pour le soulager, Shion a engagé cette jeune femme qui est kinésithérapeute à l'hôpital d'Athènes, pour lui prodiguer des massages pour l'apaiser et ça fonctionne, il va mieux, d'ailleurs aujourd'hui devait être sa dernière séance,

- Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu?

- Tu connais les règles, rien ne doit te distraire de ta mission. Maintenant que tu connais la vérité tu rentres avec moi?

- Oui, merci Aldébarran,

- De quoi?

- De ne pas m'avoir dit que ce que je viens de faire était stupide.

- Je vais t'avouer que si j'avais surpris Mü dans cette position, j'aurai agis de la même façon, la jalousie ne se contrôle pas, elle prouve même que tu tiens beaucoup à la personne que tu aimes. Maintenant en route les autres vont finir par se demander ce qu'on fait."

Les deux chevaliers embrasèrent leur cosmos pour apparaître quelques secondes plus tard devant le temple du bélier, Mü les accueillit avec un grand sourire , ravis de voir Milo de retour, il questionna du regard son amant, qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Le bélier conseilla à Milo de se hâter de monter au troisième temple avant que les autres ne reviennent. Milo remercia encore les deux chevaliers et monta en courant les longues marches le menant à l'homme de sa vie, parce que maintenant il en était sûr, jamais il n'aimerait une autre personne que ce soit un homme ou une femme comme il aimait Kanon.

Il arriva essoufflé au 3ème temple, entra sans frapper comme à son habitude, Kanon était assis sur le canapé un livre en main, le scorpion l'observa un moment, le gémeau semblait ailleurs, perdu dans le fin fond de ses pensées, il en profita pour s'approcher sans bruit et se posta devant lui, il s'assit sur la table basse, Kanon leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant, des yeux si tristes que le coeur de Milo en fondit en milliers de morceaux et il se jeta dans les bras de son amour.

"- Pardon, pardon, pardon. dit-il tout bas. Pardon de ne pas avoir chercher à comprendre

- C'est rien, c'est plutôt à moi de te demander pardon, j'aurai dû te le dire ce matin, mais j'en ai pas eu la force, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes.

- Imbécile, je t'aime, c'est normal que je m'inquiète ou que je me mettes en colère si il t'arrive quelque chose. répondit Milo en le serrant très fort contre lui.

- Je t'aime tant Milo, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu ce matin.

- Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne te laisserai seul, j'ai besoin de toi, tu es le soleil de ma vie, vivre sans toi n'a aucun sens. dit-il avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur."

Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard pour permettre à leurs poumons de reprendre un peu d'air. Milo attrapa la main de Kanon et se dirigea vers la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres.

"- Aime moi Kanon, aime moi comme si c'était la première fois."

Ce soir là dans le temple des gémeaux, le calme était revenu, un calme en apparence, car dans une des chambres, des cris de plaisir et d'extase se faisaient entendre entrecoupés de mots d'amour, celant à jamais la vie des deux amants.

FIN.

Merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous aura plu.


End file.
